1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pipe fittings and, more particularly, to a slip brass nipple for providing users with an easy and convenient means of preventing corrosion between galvanize and copper pipes when fitted together.
2. Prior Art
Corrosion is the wearing away of metals due to their reaction with an oxidant such as oxygen resulting in an oxide being formed, for example the rust is the formation of an oxide of iron due to oxidation of the iron atoms. Corrosion can also refer to other materials such as ceramics or polymers, although in this context, the term degradation is more common. Galvanic corrosion occurs when two different metals electrically contact each other when an electrically conductive path and an ionically conductive path are present. This results in a galvanic couple where the more active metal corrodes at an accelerated rate and the more noble metal corrodes at a retarded rate. Neither metal would normally corrode as quickly without the electrically conductive connection. Galvanic corrosion is therefore a major problem where water can contact pipes or metal structures.
Metallic pipes such as copper and galvanized steel is still one of the most common types of piping in use in the home and industry in the United States. Thus galvanic corrosion remains the main cause of more than 700 water main breaks every day throughout North America (see www.watermainbreakclock.com). A 2002 congressional study found corrosion costs U.S. drinking water and sewer systems $50.7 billion annually (ref: http://www.heartland.org).
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a slip brass nipple that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for preventing corrosion between galvanize and copper pipes when fitted together.